Interaction with schedules covering large scale data sets is ubiquitous. Activities that require specific systems and processes to interact with such schedules include but are not limited to, appointments (e.g., medical, dental, spa, professional, training, etc.), bookings (e.g., time slots for space, sport (golf, tennis, squash)), reservations (e.g., hotels), rentals (e.g., car, vacation, equipment), invitations (e.g., business, parties), social gatherings, sports leagues, etc.